Tiger's cold quotes
(steam whistle blowing) (birds chirping) pig: ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne. kipper: hello pig hello arnold looks like a good game pig; hello kipper phew! we're playing ambulances. arnold's idea. kipper: having fun arnold? pig: arnold kipper can be our first patient (giggles) kipper: sorry arnold but i'm on my way to see a patient of my own. tiger is had a real bad cold for day. pig: or maybe see you later then. come on arnold. ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne. tiger: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kipper: how are you feeling tiger? tiger; oh kipper is the worst cold i ever had: but you know me kipper. don't like to make the fuss kipper: i got so things to cheer you up. tiger; oh great! (coughing) tiger; that's very thoughtful kipper. kipper: here tiger is a get well card i made it yourself tiger: dear tiger get well now love kipper. kipper should it say get well soon? kipper: but i don't want you to get well soon tiger. i want you to get well now. tiger: get well now. if only i'll could. kipper; i thought you like to *borrowed big owl in till you fell better. tiger: is it choclate i better it is is a... jigsaw puzzle. kipper; yes it is a picture of a big fish you can see it on the lid. do you like it? tiger: well yes not really my present something to eat. kipper; tiger: why dobn't i made yousomething to eat. tiger: perhaps a small *cheese sandwich and made up a string. kipper; great! i go make you. shall you made. tiger: kipper kipper; yes tiger. tiger: pickle can i have a pickle on a cheese. kipper: sure tiger tiger: and lettuce kipper: right theres a small cheese sandwich with pickle and lettuce. tiger; kipper kipper: yes tiger. tiger: tomatos and cucumber kipper: right theres a small cheese sandwich with pickle lettuce tomato and cucumber. tiger: and could you cut the crust off? i don't like the crust. kipper: ha and no crust. tiger; there's not enough cheese in it. kipper: how i could some more in it shall i. tiger; no no it's all right kipper. and i'lll throats a bit driver. kipper; shall i go get a glass of milk. tiger; a milkshake would be nicer. a raspberry milkshake. kipper: oh i never made one of those before. tiger: oh its easy. all you do it take a cart of milk and.. and the spoon of raspberry eggs and put it in a glass. and then mix it together. (coughing) tiger: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kipper; something wroong tiger? tiger it's my feet there're cold. kipper; would you like a hot water bottle tiger; oh if's not too much toruble. (sighing) kipper: here you go then tiger. one hot water bottle tiger: thanks kipper. (sighing) kipper: tiger? tiger: ow too hot it's too hot. could you put a lumoy comfty for me? kpper; all right give it here. tiger: kipper could i had a hot choclate while you're there. *Giggling tiger: it's got to go in there somewhere. kipper got gone for a long time ah. oooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh kipper; here you go. tiger: oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kipper: you got some visitors tiger. tiger this is doctor pig and this is nurse arnold. pig; how is the patient. well actually i'm tiger: m m mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (gasp) pig: nurse arnold look at this. kipper; oh dear poor old tiger. tiger: what what is it. pig; thank you nurse arnold. well done. tiger: what's wrong kipper what's wrong? kipper; i think you had to stay in bed for a few more days tiger. pig; could be for weeks. tiger: ooohhhhhhhhh kipper; maybe even years. tiger; ooohhhhhhhhh ooooohhhhh but i feel fine look. (all giggling) tiger; what's so funny what's the matter (giggling) kipper; nothing is the matter tiger absoulety mnithing.